Weston Nirot
Character Name : Westen Nirot Age : 32 City of origin : Whiteacre Home: Thornbridge Occupation : Fisherman Biography Childhood He grew up with his family in Whiteacre. His father had been a farmer and his mother a baker. They actually owned the field they worked so it was an easier life then he could have had. He'd grow up learning how to sow and harvest but he'd never really like it. It wasn't that the work was hard or that the hours were long. It was just not something that had his interest. He'd enjoyed the trips he'd take with his father every now and then to Thornbridge when they went for fish. Weston had always loved the smell of the salt from the water. The freshness that came with any ocean breeze. When he finally came of age to leave his parents, he bid his father farewell and made way for Thornbridge. It wasn't very far from them but it was all the distance he needed from them fields. Once he arrived in the city he found work with the fishermen learning the ropes from a man who they called Durzo. He was an old sailor who'd retired and become a fisherman. Depature After a few years, he took up an offer to sail with a ship that had came to port one day. They were going to sail around looking for treasure. Before leaving he sold the hut he'd been living in since he wouldn't have been able to pay for it anyway. He took with them for a six years searching for this treasure. He made friends everyone on the ship over that time. His skills he'd learned from Durzo helped him pass the time when they'd dock at different islands to explore. He'd stay with the ship and fish while waiting for some of them to come back empty handed, which they did most of the time. One of the times he'd gone out with the exploring party he'd almost died to a pack of undead skeletons that had been guarding the cave they were exploring. If it hadn't been for some of the other guys he'd never had made it home that day. He'd have a few more close calls during his time with them but mostly he enjoyed and learned a great deal of things during the time. Return When he finally had made it back to Thornbridge, he immediantly left to make sure his parents were still alive. He learned that his father had passed away a year before and that his mother would soon be on her way. He spent two years living with her taking care of her, and tending the fields they owned. When she passed away he lived alone in the house for another month before he couldn't bare it anymore. He sold the house and the land and moved back to Thornbridge, where he has lived ever since. Personality Weston is very calm and laid back. He'd prefer to fish his problems away in his boat "BudsN'Suds" out in the middle of ocean, far from people. Appearance He wears a dirty green tunic, and with dull brown trousers. He still rocks a straw hat that his father's father had whipped together. Relations Durzo (NPC) One of his only remaining friends though the man is gaining in years he is still just as sharp as when Weston first met him. It's almost strange the prowess the old geezer has. But the man has always been kind to him and and had obviously treated him as if he were his own. Weston has never forgotten the man and tries to help him out when he can. Out of Character Stuffs Going to be adding immensely to the Departure section and of course cleaning it up throughout. Any thoughts, concerns, criticism feel free find me.